Where He Belongs
by Stun04
Summary: Jate smut M rating. Sequel to Ours Jack returns from being held by The Others. Oneshot kind of long please read and review


Ok this is the sequel to Ours if you haven't read it you really just need to know that Jack was taken by The Others. I'm sorry but it is definitely longer than my other ones so please bear with me cause I'd like to do it as a one shot. It's a Jate story of course. And please be warned this story will have sexual situations it is a Jate smutfest so if offended by such things go no further. So please read and review.

**Where He Belongs**

Kate was exhausted as she sat staring at the ocean. It wasn't as if she was tired because she had been working all day, no in fact she really didn't do much anymore except sit and stare. Eating and drinking were a chore and she wouldn't even do that if the other survivors didn't force her to. They each had their own way in coaxing her into eating. Charlie would threaten to sing, Sawyer would just annoy her, but it was Claire's technique that seemed to work the best. _If you don't eat and drink you will die. What will that do to Jack when he comes back to us?_ Most people gave up hope that their leader would ever come back after all it had been four months since The Others took him. Four long months that Kate sat by the ocean watching the waves crash against the shore. She had moved all of his belongings into her tent in order to protect them. She knew people were staring at her with concern in their eyes as they watched her lug his things into her tent. Everyone except Shannon watched confused, she understood where Kate was coming from and even helped Kate carry the precious items. No Kate was exhausted from the inside out. Each breath was a task and she was sure that each beat of her heart was more effort spent. The only thing keeping Kate going was the belief that she would see Jack again.

Kate has experience a lot of loss in her life, but at no time could she imagine the pain to be this sharp. She had thought the loss of Tom was the worst thing in her life, to lose the one she loved. Unfortunately, it wasn't until the day Jack Shepherd disappeared that Kate realized what real and true love was. Her heart ached for him in a way that she had never felt before. Haunting her was her biggest regret that she never told him she loved him. They had just started restructuring their friendship after the kiss where she had ran and then had gotten captured by The Others on the search for Michael. Things had gotten better though, Michael and Walt returned and Jack had apologized for his cold behavior towards her. She remembered the day he was taken; it was the day she was going to tell him everything including her past mistakes, her present love for him and the future she wanted to spend with him. They had been flirting around each other for a couple days and they both decided enough was enough and that they needed some time together without interruptions. They were to meet out by the waterfall, Kate's heart had beat with excitement as she walked towards their meeting spot. She knew that this would be it, Claire has whispered to her gleefully that Jack had told Charlie that he was going to be away possibly for the night. Claire knowing of Kate and Jack's meeting could barely contain herself. _Oh my god Kate this is it! You do realize that tonight you could be spending the night in Jack's arms? Oh I always knew you were perfect together. Dear lord I'm rambling on we have to get you ready, grab your stuff we're going to the hatch your taking a shower and we're getting you ready for the big night. Make-up. Perfume the whole package._

Of course that night wasn't meant to be Kate had arrived to see Jack's things lying on the ground. She had glanced around suspiciously calling out for him waiting for him to jump out and scare the living daylights out of her. When it became apparent that Jack was not playing with her, her heart leaped into her throat, had the security system gotten him? She had started to panic when she noticed Jack's grey t-shirt lying on the ground near his bag. She picked it up and it was then that she knew Jack had not been taken by the monster in the jungle. Across the shirt in crude writing were the words OURS NOW. Kate had never been so scared. She ran towards the camp with wings on her feet. When she reached the beach she ran into Hurley, Sayid and Sawyer. She didn't realize it but she had been crying the whole way back, the moment they looked at her, tears streaming down her face, they knew something terrible happened.

They had given up the search some time ago but Kate couldn't bear to let go. Every time someone would walk out of the jungle her heart would leap in hopes that it was him, but it never was. Sayid and Locke had tried to help her move on carefully mentioning Jack in past tense and telling her that Jack wouldn't want her to live like this. Others like Sun, Shannon and Sawyer would sit with her. It was obvious to her that they believed Jack was gone for good but never said so to her. Then there was Claire, Charlie and Hurley the true believers. They believed deep in their hearts that Jack was not only alright but that he would return to them any day. Kate liked spending time with them, it made her hopeful. Life had slowly moved on without Jack, Sun and Sayid did most of the doctor duties though they each separately prayed no serious injuries would occur because they knew they would be lost. Sayid, Locke and Mr. Eko took over leadership duties and decision making, though they all grew to appreciate the hard work Jack had been doing before he was taken. She sighed as she realized how late it was the sun had gone down and people were turning in. Kate went to her tent and changed into a pair of sweat pants and Jack's white dress shirt that he had been wearing the day of the crash. She loved sleeping in his clothes they made her feel safe and loved. She lay down and silently said a prayer to whatever god was out there to please protect Jack and to bring him back to her. With that she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Kate sat straight up in bed, something was happening. She didn't know where the thought came from but she could feel it in her bones. Before she could even process any thoughts the flap of her tent flew open and Claire was standing there breathing hard.

"Oh God Kate, wake up it's Jack he's here!" seeing Kate sitting up Claire grabbed Kate by the arms and dragged her out of the tent. As Kate stumbled onto the beach Claire's words finally sank in. _Jack is here. _

"Where?" Kate croaked her voice still sore from just waking up. "Where is he?"

"Up the beach, Rose and Bernard found him they're looking at him now, I don't know too much the minute I heard he was here I ran straight for you, come on I'll take you to him." Claire said breathlessly.

The two women immediately started running down the beach. Kate immediately saw a group of people gathered around they were all whispering excitedly and when they saw Kate they all parted to let her through. Kate recognized the spot; it was where she first met Jack that fateful day so long ago. As she cleared the group she saw Sun and Sayid gathered around someone lying down. That someone was Jack. Letting out a cry Kate quickly threw herself down on the ground and knelt at Jack's side. Her eyed traveled up and down his body drinking him in and memorizing every aspect of him. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off. He was thinner and leaner and his arms were more muscular. She looked at his face, he was ghostly pale and his eyes were closed. He had dark rings under his eyes but besides looking exhausted he looked ok. He had some scratches on his arms and hands but nothing too bad. Kate then saw the most wonderful thing in the world his chest was rising and falling he was breathing and alive.

Kat noticed wet drops landing on him and realized that they were tears running from her eyes. This time they were tears of happiness as she looked at the love of her life. She gently picked up his hand and squeezed it.

"Why isn't he awake?" Kate asked Sun and Sayid though she never took her eyes off his face.

"He's suffering exhaustion, malnutrition and dehydration." Sayid said a bit of awe in his face. "His body is resting"

"How long has he been here?" Kate asked gently caressing his face.

Bernard spoke up when he heard Kate's question. "We found him about fifteen minutes ago, the minute we saw him Rose started hollering for help."

Kate nodded. She leaned close to Jack and whispered, "Jack, Jack it's Kate it's time to open your eyes. Come on baby, I know you're tired but you need to wake up just for a few minutes and then I swear you can rest again. Ok? I'll take care of you sweetheart, we'll bring you to the hatch and you can sleep on a real bed and you can eat real food but you have to open your eyes for me please?" Kate begged quietly.

"Maybe we should move him now" Sayid said to Kate "There doesn't seem to be any other injuries except some scratches and bruising that we can tell"

Kate nodded but was distracted by the groan that passed from Jack's lips. The sound of his voice after so long was like a soothing lullaby to Kate.

"Jack, oh please Jack I need you to wake up. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes because it's been too long, so open them for me ok?" to Kate's absolute amazement and joy she watched as Jack's eyelids fluttered and then suddenly she was looking at the eyes that she had longed to gaze into for so long.

Jack sat up quickly scooting away quickly. He was dizzy and put his hand to his head in an attempt to make the world stop spinning. He was confused and no idea where he was. He glanced around at the faces that were staring at him eagerly and it dawned on him, he made it home. His gaze settled on the beautiful brunette who had haunted his dreams for so long now. She was smiling at him with tears in her eyes. Jack felt almost animalistic when he saw her. He had been living in cage and had fought his way out of The Other's camp and had traveled for days trying to make his way back to her it had been so long since he had touched her, smelled her and just breathed her. He snapped out of his revelry when he felt something on his face. Kate had placed her hand on his cheek and was speaking softly to him.

"Jack? Baby you're safe, it's me Kate you're home now ok you're home." Kate said trying to comfort him as she could see how tense he was as she saw his muscles stain beneath his clothes. She stared deep into his eyes and for a second felt a wave of heat overwhelm her. She was looking at Jack alright but there was more, she saw the gentle man that he was but there was a fire in his eyes something dangerous, something that had been put there by his experience with The Others. Before she could react Jack grabbed her wrist with lightning speed and had her in his lap straddling him before she knew it. Everyone gasped at first at his sudden attack, but to Kate what amazed her was he didn't hurt her at all his grip was firm but gentle. Before she could make heads or tail of what he was doing Jack buried his face in her neck and held her close wrapping his arms around her. Kate hugged him back whispering to him that everything was ok and that he was ok. She rocked him gently and hugged him closer to her. She had prayed for this moment for so long that now that it was here it was too much for Kate, she started crying as she held him. Hearing her sniffle Jack looked up and into her eyes. His eyes filled with concern though she could still see the fire buried within him. With a gentle hand he softly caressed her cheeks and her eyes catching the falling teardrops. The moment was so genuine and gentle it made Kate cry even harder.

"Don't cry Kate," he said his voice raspy and unused. "Don't cry baby."

Claire looked up from the pair with a huge smile on her face, no matter what might have happened they still had their love. The Others couldn't take that away from them. Glancing around she saw all the survivors watching the couple fascinated. "Ok everyone" she called out "That's enough you've all seen that he's ok so what do you say why don't we give them some room." Reluctantly the group started to disperse and head their separate ways. The only people who remained were the original group, Claire, Charlie, Shannon, Sayid, Jin, Sun, Hurley, Sawyer, Michael, Walt, Locke and of course Kate and Jack.

"Hey Jack?" Sayid said addressing his old friend. "What do you say we get you back to the hatch where you and Kate can rest up properly ok, and Sun can take a look at you and see that you're ok?" Jack looked at him and nodded, and when Sayid saw into his eyes he recognized the look. Jack was no longer a heroic doctor doing his best, his experience with The Other's turned him into a warrior. They watched as Jack lifted himself quickly to his feet surprising everyone with his strength as he took Kate with him, her arms still wrapped around his neck. He settled her onto her feet and stroked her back gently nuzzling her face with his nose. He wrapped his arm protectively around Kate. Kate turned to the group "You guys I'll make sure he's ok if he needs any medical attention I'll come get you." With that they slowly made their way to the hatch.

"He's changed" Shannon said softly, as the couple left their view. "He's still Jack, but there is something new there."

"We don't know what The Other's have done to him" Sayid said "There is a chance that they have tortured him and he has been gone four months, we don't know what he has been through."

"Um so is it ok to let him leave with Kate I mean if he's gone all Rambo like he's not gonna hurt her is he?" Hurley asked looking around at the group.

"No" Claire said with a slight smile, "He won't hurt her, did you see the way he held her? Like she was made of glass or something. He may be tougher and stronger but he still loves her, he'd never hurt her."

Everyone else started to head back to their camps Charlie slapped Sawyer on the shoulder "So mate, you might not want to hit on Kate in front of Jack for awhile cause by the looks of him I think he could drop you." With that Charlie chuckled and headed back to the campsite. Sawyer just rolled his eyes annoyed but secretly was happy to see the doctor alive. He would never under any circumstance admit it but he had missed Jack and knew that Freckles was fading away without him. Now that he was back maybe things could return to normal.

Jack and Kate entered the hatch and she watched him as his eyes took everything in. He glance around and realizing they were alone he looked at her confused.

"Who's hitting the button?" he asked her softly.

"No one, awhile ago Hurley was on button duty but he slipped and knocked himself out the timer ran out and nothing happened. So we just stopped worrying about it." Kate said watching as Jack gave a small shake of his head and a slight smile at Hurley's antics.

"How about we get you into the shower wouldn't a hot bath feel nice." Kate asked rubbing her hands up his chest and massaging the back of his neck.

Jack groaned out loud at the feel of her hands. He had imagined her touch for so long and to be here feeling it now he was sure he would wake up and it would all be a dream.

Kate let out a small giggle at the affect she had on him. She had craved him for so long and now he was here and she had him all to herself. "Why don't we get undressed and take that shower now?" she said leading him to the bathroom. She was stopped by a tug of her hand when she noticed he wasn't walking anymore.

"We?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"That's right Jack Shepherd, I'm not letting you out of my sight, where you go I go." Giving him a slight pull with her hand they resumed walking.

They entered into the bathroom and Kate closed the door and flipped the lock. She then walked up to Jack and pulled his shirt up. He lifted his arms and Kate pulled the garment from him and threw it on the floor in the corner. She looked his chest and arms up and down. He was more muscular than the last time she had seen him. She glanced up and caught a look at his back in the mirror behind him. She let out a gasp. His back was covered in long angry scars. It looked as if he had been whipped. Tears filled her eyes and she threw her arms around him holding him close.

"What did they do to you?" she whimpered squeezing them tighter.

Realizing she saw his back and gauging by her reaction she was not disgusted with him, a fear that he had always had, that he would come back and she wouldn't want him because he was damaged. He held her close.

"It's ok Kate, I'm ok. Look at me baby." He leaned back and tilted her face up so he could look into her eyes. "It doesn't matter what they did, the only thing that matters is I survived. Ok? I survived because I knew you were out there waiting for me."

Kate saw the gentleness in his eyes but she got another glimpse of the darkness, when he looked at her, and then it dawned on her. It wasn't darkness but pure unadulterated lust, and it was all for her. Kate felt her body heat up at the look in his eye. Lifting her head she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down towards her. She met his lips in a hungry kiss. He hesitated at first but then kissed her back. He moaned when he felt her open her mouth, his moan giving her access to his tongue. Their tongues intertwined in a tango and Kate pressed her self harder against Jack rubbing her hands along his bare shoulders and back. She was startled when she felt herself be moved back and pressed against the sink. She whimpered when she felt his hands on her backside grip her and lift her to sit on it. She spread her legs wrapping them around his waist pulling him closer to her. His hands moved from her backside and trailed up her sides gripping the sides of her shirt pulling it up and over her head. He was pleasantly surprised to see she was wearing no bra.

Gasping for air he tore his mouth from hers and started placing kisses down her jaw and to her neck. He nibbled behind her ear and moved his lips down to her breast where he took a nipple into his mouth. Kate moaned his name and arched her back in ecstasy giving him better access. Hearing his name on her lips Jack gently let go of her and pulled away.

"Baby what's wrong?" Kate asked confused her eyes drowsy with passion.

"Wait" Jack said out of breath "I can't do this."

Kate's face slowly crumbled and Jack kicked himself he was doing this all wrong. "Wait sweetheart don't cry let me explain. The day they took me I was planning on telling you everything Kate. Everything about how I felt and wanted with you. I was planning on making love to you that night."

"So was I" Kate said in a soft voice, she tried covering herself ashamed that for some reason Jack didn't want her.

"No baby listen, I had this whole romantic evening planned out because that's what you deserved it's what you deserve now. I don't want to take you on the sink in the bathroom. I want to make love to you the way you deserve. I love you." He said looking into her eyes seeing his words dawn on her.

"I love you Jack, and I don't care how it happens or if it the most romantic night ever, don't you get it just being with you would be the most romantic thing ever. I've missed you so bad, I stopped eating and drinking all I wanted was you, and now that I have you I don't want to stop. I want to make love to you. I know you just got back and we might be moving too quick, but Damn it Jack they took you from me. I don't want to waste any more time." Kate said leaning up and kissing him again. Jack held her close and in between kisses spoke to her.

"Let's make a deal…we take a quick shower…and when we're done we go to the bed…where I can make love to you properly" he said breathlessly.

Kate looked at him and nodded "Ok but let's make this shower quick then" she said giving him a cheeky smile. Before he knew it she had her pants off and was pulling her panties down. He stood in awe staring at her body. She was so beautiful. She playfully rolled her eyes at him and unbuttoned his jeans pulling his pants and boxers off, glad to see that he had already discarded his shoes and socks along the way. When she looked at him she let out a tiny gasp. He was perfect and she couldn't help swallow a little when she saw the size of him. She couldn't wait to feel him inside her.

"Shower quick" she said impatiently pushing and following him into the stall.

He grinned at her as he felt the water pelt down on him as she turned it on. "Gee what happened to my nice relaxing hot shower you promised me?" he teased gently.

She glanced at him and threw her arms around him plastering her naked body against his. "The quicker the shower the quicker we get to this." She said kissing his neck. It was a quick shower.

As soon as they were done rinsing Jack turned off the shower pulled Kate into his arms. Pulling her into a kiss he backed her out of the stall and out of the bathroom and toward the bedroom. Both were too engaged in the kiss to worry that someone might see them naked like this but they were lucky they were alone. When they reached the bedroom Jack closed the door and felt a wet slippery Kate leap into his arms. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her on the bed and placed himself on top of her. He began kissing down her throat and massaging her hips with his hands.

"Jack" she mumbled "Now I want you now, we can go slow next time, please now, I need you so bad." Normally Jack would insist on taking his time and tasting every inch of her body but he could tell that if he wasn't in her soon he'd burst.

He eased her legs apart gently and started to lead himself into her when he stopped suddenly. "Kate we don't have protection I..." he was silenced by her mouth on his. Pulling away for a breath Kate whimpered out. "It's ok Jack no protection, I want your babies please Jack I want your babies. I've missed you so bad I have to feel you inside of me I need you to come inside of me. Please I want to have your baby. Please?" she practically begged him. Jack felt a surge of male pride as the woman he loved told him she wanted his children. He always wanted to be a father but never thought it would happen for him. "You sure?" he asked resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes, oh god yes, now Jack love me now" Kate cried hugging him tight. With that Jack entered Kate slowly giving her time to adjust. She moaned at the feel of him filling her up. She looked up and their eyes met each showing how much they loved one another. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Jack moved in and out of her slowly. Kate knew she wouldn't last long already feeling the inner coils in her tighten. Just the thought that he was inside her nearly sent her over the edge.

Gripping him tighter she whispered in his ear, "Faster baby oh god you feel so good inside me I'm gonna come please baby harder ohhh" she let out a cry as Jack started pumping in and out of her with more force. Before she knew it Kate flew over the edge and saw stars as she came harder than she had ever had before. She cried out Jack's name over and over as her body shook with pleasure. Feeling her tighten around him Jack knew he couldn't hold out much longer. As she came back to reality Kate realized Jack had stopped moving and was watching her. She smiled "That was incredible baby, but now it's your turn" with that she gave a thrust of her hips and Jack started to pump in and out of her fast and hard. Hanging on to him Kate spoke to him. "Oh god Jack, so good you feel so good. Please come it's time, please come in me I need to feel you. Give me your baby Jack please oh god oh god." Kate couldn't believe it but she was coming again, this time Jack was right with her releasing himself inside of her.

It took them a few moments to regain their composure Jack started to pull out of her when Kate protested wrapping her legs tighter around him. "Don't leave me." She mumbled. Jack gently rolled to his side so as to not squish her but kept them connected. They stared at each other for awhile when Jack gave her a mischievous smile.

"If I knew this is how I'm going to be greeted maybe I'll leave more often." Laughing as he ducked as Kate swatted him with the pillow.

"Don't you even think about it!" Kate scolded but smiling as Jack pulled her close to him.

"Don't worry Kate, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me now." He said lovingly.

Kate smiled and snuggled close to him. "Good" she whispered "Cause it might not be just you and me anymore" she said pressing his hand to her stomach and looking at him like a kid at Christmas, her eyes full of hope. "Do you think we made a baby?" she asked excited.

'I don't know," Jack said flipping on her back with ease and resting on top of her again. "But if we didn't I guess we'll have to try and try and try.." his voice was covered by Kate's laughter as the couple made love again.

Outside of the hatch people were smiling and genuinely happy. Charlie and Hurley wanted to go to the hatch to check on Jack but Claire stopped them with a stern shake of her head. "No you guys, you leave him be. They'll come out when their good and ready" she said with a mysterious smile.

"Yeah but they've been down there for hours what could they be doing?" Before Hurley could even finish his question he grew bright red. "Oh uh never mind yeah we'll just wait till they come to us." Hurley stammered as he walked away.

Charlie gave Claire a cheeky grin, "You're feeling awfully proud of yourself aren't you? You've been pulling for those two since day one."

Claire smiled as she snuggled back into Charlie's embrace, and looked up at the sky she sighed happily. The stars were aligned and all was right in the world.

Ok so that was basically just a giant smutfest. Wasn't going to be in the beginning but it kinda just happened. Must be the power of Jate, anyways please review. I take all reviews good and bad


End file.
